


Antagonism of a Witch

by bernard_greybridge



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Or Is It?, Platonic Hand Holding, Pre-Femslash, Season 1 Finale Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, because it’s lumity, but there’s a wall of narration first, if that makes sense, lumity is the main pairing but not the focus, set immediately after S1E19, the duality of man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: The moment Amity’s cast came off, she sprinted to the Owl House.She knocked on the door frantically, ignoring the Bird Tube as he pestered her with small talk. She realized with a start that this was her first unprompted visit. While she had intended to visit uninvited before Grom, Luz had met her on the way and accompanied her. She suddenly started having second thoughts. What if she was being invasive? She didn’t even know if Willow or Gus dropped by unannounced. What if she was intruding on something important? Both Luz and her mentor could still be recovering, physically, mentally, and emotionally. What if they weren’t even there? She should really follow her on whatever the human equivalent to Pennstagram was.However, none of her doubts could have prepared her for when the door finally swung open.And her mentor stood behind the wooden frame.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 402





	Antagonism of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabisabi_komorebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabisabi_komorebi/gifts).



> Ah yes, instead of working on any of my unfinished fics/series in the fandom I’m known for, I wrote for a fandom I am not a part of.
> 
> You’re welcome, PJ.
> 
> P.S. I only watch episodes with Amity so please don’t judge me or critique this too harshly.

The moment Amity’s cast came off, she sprinted to the Owl House. It would be her fourth time visiting.

The first visit had been under less than ideal circumstances. After all, she had gone to her mentor’s estranged sister to ask her to cast an illegal spell. And she needed to do so in order to help her childhood friend, the person she bullied by proxy for about a decade, after she had almost destroyed her mind.

The second visit had started out rather dreadful with a twinge of hope. After learning that she couldn’t back out from being Grom Queen without finding a replacement, she had formed a game plan. She thought that if she could actually face her fear in real life, she wouldn’t be so scared of Grometheus when it came to fighting him. So, she had planned on visiting the Owl House to ask Luz to the dance, and just rip the bandaid off. She had psyched herself up on the entire walk over, but when she actually saw her, she just froze, as if Luz had caught her in one of her ice glyphs. Then the other girl started worrying over her battle, and she got lost in how concerned she was in spite of Amity clearly being much more qualified for the duty. She was so caught up in the moment that her confession had all but been forgotten by the time they actually made it to the cottage.

The third visit had been the first time Luz actually invited her over. And also the first time that a visit wasn’t immediately followed up by a life threatening situation. No, that wasn’t true. It was just that she hadn’t been involved in the life threatening situation afterwards, which was decidedly so much worse. However, the visit itself had been pleasant. The younger Clawthorne’s sense of humor reminded her of Edric and Emira, which was surprisingly comforting. The Demon didn’t seem to hold a grudge against her from their spat at the Covention. Gus was a natural people person and tried to diffuse any awkward lulls by making jokes or diverting the conversation.

Willow kept giving her odd looks and knowing smiles the entire visit. Things weren’t as tense between them anymore, and she was at awe with how much she’d grown. It made her feel guilty, knowing both that she had missed out on that growth and that Willow had to grow so much in spite of her. Nonetheless, her growth was admirable. She had kept all of the traits that made them friends in the first place, but she grew past the things that held her back before. It was a bit of a painful reminder on her own lack of growth. Still, it was exciting to get to know this new version of her oldest friend. Though she could live without the teasing grins as Willow’s eyes darted between her and Luz.

And then there was Luz. Luz had been Luz. There were too little words in her vocabulary to properly describe her. She had done her best in seamlessly making Amity feel included. She kept engaging with her to make sure she didn’t feel left out. She repeatedly fretted over her leg and asked if she was feeling any pain or discomfort. That was so like Luz, making sure all of her guests were happy and content.

Which brought her to her fourth visit.

Amity knocked on the door frantically, ignoring the Bird Tube as he pestered her with small talk. She realized with a start that this was her first unprompted visit. While she had intended to visit uninvited before Grom, Luz had met her on the way and accompanied her. She suddenly started having second thoughts. What if she was being invasive? She didn’t even know if Willow or Gus dropped by unannounced. What if she was intruding on something important? Both Luz and her mentor could still be recovering, physically, mentally, and emotionally. What if they weren’t even there? She should really follow her on whatever the human equivalent to Pennstagram was.

However, none of her doubts could have prepared her for when the door finally swung open.

And her mentor stood behind the wooden frame.

“Ms. Blight, I had meant to contact you about your next training exercise,” Lilith looked stunned for a moment but kept her composure. She looked different somehow. Older. Upon a closer inspection, one of her eyes had turned a dull gray and there was a streak of a similar color in her hair.

“My body will be undergoing some changes in the indefinite future. Unfortunately, under my new condition, I am no longer capable of demonstrating proper spell casting,” the older Clawthorne continued on, like Amity‘s body didn’t feel like it was being consumed by fervid fire magic at the moment, “However, I am still eligible to guide you through all of your textbooks and worksheets. I’m sure I have my notes here somewhere, if that damned Demon got its hands on them, I swear to Titan, I will destroy it.”

Finally, the green haired girl snapped out of her stupor. With hard eyes and steady hands, her finger drew a perfect circle, summoning an Abomination. Her summoning towered over Lilith, who took a step back with wide eyes. She mutely pointed at her mentor, a wordless command.

As the Abomination approached, Lilith drew a piece of paper from her pocket, and Amity’s anger only grew fiercer. How dare she steal Luz’s style of magic, too. Before she could cast the glyph or her summoning could touch her, a familiar voice chirped out.

“Who was at the door, Hooty?” Luz asked, before recoiling as she took in the scene before her, “Lilith? What’s going on? Wait, Amity? What are you doing here?”

“Me? What is she doing here?” Amity demanded.

“After I defected from the Emperor’s Coven, Edalyn took me in,” Lilith kept her guarded stance, eyeing the Abomination looming over her.

“Very funny,” she sneered, “I thought you said that mind control magic was immoral? Or was that a manipulation, too?”

“Amity, knock it off,” Luz met her eyes, her gaze was pleading, and her fury was even farther from being quelled because Luz was so sweet and Lilith was taking advantage of it, “She’s on our side now.”

“And you’ve seen firsthand what having her on your side could entail,” she spat, never looking away from Lilith.

“You don’t even know the whole story,” Luz begged, “Come on, I’ll tell you everything.”

With that, the human grabbed her wrist. She was so startled by the sudden physical contact that she broke away from her harsh gaze at Lilith and the Abomination dissipated. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she was meekly tugged away from the Owl House and into a clearing in the forrest. Luz seemed to find an appropriate spot and sat them both down under the shade of a tree. She still had a slack grip on her hand.

And then she started to talk.

By the time she was finished, Amity’s head was reeling. It felt like the forrest was spinning, like the entire clearing was a disorienting illusion spell.

“You want to know what happened on my end?” Amity spoke hoarsely, gaze downcast, “Willow called me in tears. She tried to come see me in person, but my parents dismissed her, saying I wasn’t home. She was practically incomprehensible by the time she reached me. I hadn’t seen her cry that much since I stopped being friends with her. Gus was with her and he wasn’t much help, he was basically inconsolable, too.”

“Amity,” Luz’s grasp on her hand tightened in a comforting gesture. Her eyes, usually as bright as her light spells, dimmed into a darker hue.

“When they finally told me what had happened, I was hysterical,” she shut her eyes at the memory, “Ed and Em literally had to restrain me from limping my way over to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Luz spoke so earnestly, which only infuriated her more.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was her’s.”

The other witch frowned at that.

“You said it yourself. She’s the one who cursed her own sister. She’s the one who tricked me into cheating at the Covention. She’s the one who kidnapped you and used you as bait.”

“I didn’t know how loyal you were to Emperor Belos,” Luz scrunched up her face in contemplation.

“What?” She scowled incredulously, “Oh, I’m mad at him, too. He used you and hurt you. I’m not loyal to him, I’m loyal to you. And she helped him in using you and hurting you.”

“She was just trying to help Eda!”

“She wouldn’t have to if she hadn’t cursed her in the first place!”

“She took half the curse from her!”

“That’s the least she could have done! She deserves far worse!”

“She was just a kid!”

“So are we! I still wouldn’t curse either of my siblings, and you know how bad they can get!”

“She didn’t know any better! She was under a lot of pressure!”

“Why are you defending her? In fact, why did you let her move in?”

“The Owl House belongs to Eda, it was her call!”

“Well now I’m starting to see the family resemblance! I’ll have to add her to the list, right next to the Emperor and Lilith!”

Luz looked heart wrenchingly upset at that particular outburst. Shame and regret bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m sorry, that was too far and I didn’t mean it,” Amity lowered her voice, biting down her instinct to be indignant, before taking a deep breath, “I just think that your own feelings should have been taken into account before she moved in. You went through something traumatic, Luz. And I couldn’t imagine you having to live under the same roof as her, helping her with chores, or making chitchat over every meal.”

The human quietly picked at the grass beneath them for a moment, as if looking for another plant glyph.

“Eda did consider my feelings,” Luz confessed, “She asked me and King first if we were okay with it.”

“Are you?” Amity bit her lip. The other girl gave a simple half shrug.

The two sat in silence for a while. Not knowing what to do, Amity squeezed her hand, her thumb rubbed circles around the back of her hand. She ignored what sounded like a Grudgby game playing out in her chest. The brunette clasped their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

“It’s still weird between them,” Luz deflected, “But there are these moments where they both let their walls down and it seems like they’re getting along, almost like they’re actual sisters. I want Eda to be happy. And I could tell that she really wanted to reconnect with Lilith deep down. Now that I know about their history, I think she needs to, at least for closure. I just didn’t feel like getting in the way of that.”

That was so like Luz, making sure all of her guests were happy and content.

“I can’t look at her sometimes,” the brunette shook her head, not meeting her eyes, “I get this whole rush of emotions that I can’t even begin to decipher. A part of me still resents her for everything she did, to me and to Eda.”

“It’d be strange if you didn’t,” the green haired girl nodded her head slowly. She pressed their palms closer together, ignoring the sweat in between them. She didn’t know if it was her’s or Luz’s or both.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person,” Amity assured, tilting her head to look directly into the other girl’s eyes.

That was what finally broke her. Luz threw her free arm around the other witch, laying her head in the crook of her neck and crying onto her shoulder. Amity patted her back, unsure. The Blights weren’t known for their physical affection, and she was at a loss.

“I know you feel like you have to act strong and tough around your family,” she knew that feeling all too well, “But like I told you, I’m loyal to you. So if you ever feel like complaining, no matter how petty you think it is, please call me.”

“You really are getting soft on me, Blight,” Luz laughed wetly.

The two sat in companionable silence for some time after that.

“Do you feel like heading back?” Amity asked quietly. She had moved to lean against a tree.

“Not yet,” Luz admitted honestly, sprawled out on the grass and resting her head on the other witch’s lap.

“Okay, when you’re ready,” the other girl reassured, glancing down at their interlaced fingers.

Amity’s entire face flushed as she realized that they were still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge  
> 


End file.
